


I’m Still A Virgin!

by Starryyeah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A fairy tail smutty rp





	1. Chapter 1

Ok 

Rheck Gardonel was in the same town at the fairy tail guild hall where she was a member.

Cana was in the fairy tail guild hall drinking and getting drunk like always.

Laxus passed by Rheck, not really giving her much of a glance.

Kyle looked over at Cana, then got a glass of whiskey.

The electromagnetic mage Rheck turned to look at Laxus then went back to talking to Erza and her friends.

Cana started at Kyle dreamily always thinking he was cute and hot but she was too drunk to think straight.

Laxus finally glanced, but he was still walking the road.

Kyle didn't notice as he downed his alcohol, then looked over at Cana. "You okay, Cana...?"

Rheck was laughing and giggling at what Natsu said with gray.

Cana nodded and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Laxus sighed as he watched from a distance.

Kyle blushed bright as she kissed him. "C-CANA?!"

Rheck sighed. Everyone was dating someone but she had no one.

Cana deepened the kiss pushing her tongue past his lips.

Laxus was still there, having stopped and watched what was going on. He looked at Rheck.

Kyle gasped as she did this. He didn't expect her to do this!

Rheck turned to look at Laxus. She noticed he kept on staring at her.

Cana told him to follow her as she separated from his lips.

Laxus made a motion with his hand, as if asking her to follow.

Kyle blushed, but he decided to follow the hot and sexy drunk.

Rheck had her guard up but she cautiously walked over to him.

Cana went inside her house and told him to follow her to her room.

Laxus brought her towards a hotel, one that he'd been checked into. He brought her to his room.

Kyle blushed as he looked around. "C-Cana...? Why did you want me here?"

But Rheck started to protest. She blushed beet red asking him what he was doing?!

“I want you Kyle. Drunk or not I’ve always wanted you!” Cana said to him with a hiccup.

"You don't want to be alone, right?" He asked as he took off his coat.

Kyle went beet red as he watched her. "Y-You wanted me...? Why?"

“Laxus look. I don’t even know you and plus you’re not my type,” Rheck said frowning.

Cana just silenced him with her lips again and pushed him onto her bed as she got on top.

"Well. I ain't got anywhere to be, if you want to get to know me." He said. He didn't lock the door.

Kyle blushed as his head hit her pillow. He blushed, but began kissing back.

Rheck just froze. She inwardly and outwardly didn’t know what to do or say.

Cana French kissed him as she wrestled her tongue with his for dominance.

Laxus sat down on his bed as he looked at her. "If you wanna go back, go ahead." He said.

Kyle fought back as his tongue wrestled hers. He forced it into her mouth. If he was gonna be here, he was gonna be on top.

Rheck closed her eyes turning away from him and began to take off her clothes.

Cana danced with his tongue and she came out on top and was about to pull away.

Laxus began stripping down as well as he watched her. 

Kyle tugged her back down as he slapped her ass, almost on instinct.

Rheck shyly and hesitantly turned around but tried to cover her private areas.

Cana squeaked and let out a whimper as she blushed a deep shade of pink.

Laxus just walked over, then kissed her deeply on the lips.

"C-Cana..." He began undoing her buckle for her belt. He wanted her nude.

Rheck’s eyes widened as big as saucers. That was her very first kiss. She moaned into it.

Cana stripped out of her clothes leaving her naked and bare in front of him as she smiled.

Laxus kept the kiss going as he picked her up. He wanted to treat her right.

Now Kyle stripped naked into all his glory. "H-How do I look...?"

Rheck shyly and timidly tried to kiss him back not knowing what to do.

Cana smirked at him and laid down sexily on her bed and said to him, “sexy.”

Laxus turned them around and laid on bed, letting her be on top.

Kyle began rubbing up and down her back, then fondled her ass.

Rheck tried to situate herself on him and accidentally straddled him.

Cana elicited some loud languid moans for him as she was getting aroused.

Laxus moaned softly as his cock rose up.

Kyle spanked Cana's rump experimentally. "I...I love how that feels to do that."

Rheck wanted him to do everything to her she only read about in books as she mewled.

Cana nodded and she screamed his name out in pleasure and in delight arching her back.

Laxus pushed his cock deep inside of Rheck, gasping in pleasure.

Kyle felt his dick spring up to full attention. "C-Cana...I want you so much..."

Rheck started to cry as tears fell down her cheeks. She whimpered in pain.

Cana shoved his member deep inside her and nipped his ear biting it.

Laxus softly rubbed her cheeks to try and calm her down.

Kyle gasped so hard as he felt his member go into her depths. "Ahhh! C-CANA!"

Once Rheck adjusted to him she threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy.  
“Laxus please I! Please do everything to my body!” 

“Oh god Kyle fuck yes! Ugh I’m so horny for you right now god ahh take it!” Cana shouted.

Laxus began thrusting hard into her, gritting his teeth.

Kyle began thrusting more and more. "C-Cana. You're so fucking tight, babe!"

“Ahh Laxus! Please mark me with hickeys!” Rheck mewled softly arching her back.

Cana screamed out his name in passion as she scratched his shoulders.

Laxus began kissing her neck and sucking her neck, leaving marks as he fucked her harder.

Kyle moaned loudly as he went faster, hammering into the bar mage's depths.

Rheck groaned out loudly as she rubbed his hot sexy abs and muscles.

Cana thrusted up into him grinding her hips into his as she mewled.

Laxus grunted as he pounded harder and harder. 

Kyle's hands went through Cana's hair, going faster.

“Laxus ahh please! My breasts next!” Rheck whimpered out.

Cana made hickeys on his neck as she grunted into his skin.

Laxus began sucking on her tits, still fucking her.

Kyle began nipping her neck as he went faster.

Rheck moaned wantonly as she stroked his cheeks and arched her back then climaxed.

Cana reached her end and she moaned again after she orgasmed all over him inside her.

Laxus kept going as he felt close to an orgasm.

Kyle kept going, getting close and wanting to pull out of her.

Rheck mewled out and ruffled his short spiky blonde hair.

Cana collapsed onto her bed as she moaned telling him to pull out of her now.

"P-Pull out...?" He just about managed to say. 

Kyle pulled out, gasping as he didn't release just yet.

Rheck nodded panting heavily as she grew exhausted.

Cana whimpered wondering why he didn’t spill is semen into her yet.

Laxus shot his load into her as he pulled back.

"Y-You told me...to pull out...so I did..." He managed to say to her.

Rheck collapsed onto his chest and laid down on it panting.

“Oh yeah sorry about that. It’s just I’m not ready for kids quite yet,” Cana mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rheck woke up and yawned stretching.

Cana woke up with a painful hangover headache. She moaned in pain.

Laxus was already awake and sitting up.

Kyle woke as well, curled up against Cana's breasts.

Rheck got dressed and looked up at him. Her stomach growled.

Cana looked and saw Kyle remembering what they did last night. She smiled at him.

Laxus chuckled before his own stomach grumbled. "Great minds think alike."

Kyle blushed as he looked at Cana. "You said you always wanted me last night...how much of that was just the alcohol talking?"

Rheck nodded and giggled as her cheeks stained cherry red.  
“Laxus I love you!” she blurted out.

Cana thought for a second then said, “most of it was what I felt from my heart.”

"Rheck? I love you, too." He said, getting up and kissing her, even though he was in the buff.

Kyle smiled, then kissed the alcoholic deeply on the lips.

Rheck happily kissed him back and kissed his lips with passion and love.

Cana happily and lovingly kissed him back whispering I love you to him.

Laxus picked her up, bridal style. Then he set her down on the bed before getting dressed.

Kyle blushed, but whispered the same back to her. Then he blushed as he looked into her eyes. "C-Can we...go another round?"

Rheck was starving. She thought about going to get breakfast.

Cana sighed and nodded but this time she got to be on top.

Laxus picked Rheck up and set her on her feet. "Let's go."

Kyle nodded and held Cana close to him.

Rheck nodded and quickly followed after him as she was starving.

Cana began to ride him cowgirl style and bounced on him.

Laxus smiled as he guided her down the steps, trying to be fast.

Kyle gasped and moaned louder and louder as she bounced.

Rheck tried to catch up as fast as she could. She sighed.

Cana straddled him thrusting and grinding down against his hips.

Laxus slowed down, so Rheck could catch up to him. He just laughed.

Kyle moaned louder as he felt all of this. "C-CANA!~"

Rheck pouted looking up at him her cheeks puffed up.

Cana felt her release and she climaxed all over his shaft.

Laxus suddenly picked her up, bridal style and smiled at her.

Kyle moaned loudly as he closed in on his own orgasm.

Rheck squeaked surprised and gazed up at him blushing.

Cana smirked and laid off of him and was trying to catch her breath.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked her, carrying her down to the breakfast area.

Kyle panted, reaching out to hold onto Cana. "H-Hungry, I guess?" He asked her.

Rheck shook her head and tried to get some words out but couldn’t.

Cana grinned and nodded getting up and got dressed holding out her hand to him.

Laxus set her back down, finally, letting her walk.

Kyle got dressed as well and took her hand. But before he walked with her, he kissed her on the lips

Rheck sighed. She was trying to tell him something but her voice was gone.

Cana kissed him tenderly and lovingly back and pressed him against her smacking his butt cheeks.

Laxus looked at her. "You okay, Rheck...?" He said, out of worry.

Kyle smirked as he felt the slap. Then he grabbed her asscheeks as he deepened the kiss.

Rheck pointed to her throat and looked sad and gloomy.

Cana whimpered from his ministrations and she pulled away and ran going to a restaurant.

Laxus hugged her tight, not caring if anyone saw him do this.

Kyle was worried he did something wrong, following after her.

Rheck sighed. How could she tell him her voice was gone?

But what Kyle didn’t know was that Cana was playing hard to get and teasing him.

Laxus rubbed her hair. "Guessing your voice left ya?" He asked, finally getting it.

Kyle still chased after her, worried as all hell he messed up.

Rheck nodded and started to cry looking away from him sobbing.

Cana was hiding waiting for the moment to strike and glomp him.

Laxus still held her tight. "I still love you, Rheck..."

Kyle ran around the corner, his panic on his face as he didn't see her.

Rheck now looked up at him and nodded meaning she loved him too.

Cana then popped out of nowhere and tackled him making hickeys on his neck.

Laxus smiled and offered his hand, so they could get some food.

Kyle gasped in surprise. "W-Wha-Cana?!" He said.

Rheck took his hand into hers and walked with him to get breakfast.

Cana just smirked and hugged him tightly to her saying, “I love you Kyle!”

Laxus found a table and sat them down before waiting.

Kyle blushed, then kissed her lips deeply. "Cana...I love you, too!"

Rheck sat down next to him and looked at the menu.

Cana kissed him back and then took him inside a restaurant for breakfast.

Laxus did the same as he popped open his own menu.

Kyle followed her inside, feeling his stomach rumble.

Rheck knew what she wanted. She wanted scrambled eggs toast and bacon.

Cana wanted an omelet with home fries and she wanted orange juice with it.

Laxus only wanted toast and a coffee. 

Kyle just wanted waffles and a milk.

Rheck saw a waiter coming and she pointed to what she wanted.

Cana told her waitress what she wanted as well as she drank some water.

Laxus just told the waited what he wanted, then closed his menu.

Kyle told the waitress what he wanted, then relaxed in his seat.

Rheck sighed as she gave the waiter her menu and she stared at Laxus.

Cana smiled at her lover and played footsies with him under the table.

Laxus just yawned and put his arm around her, just to hold her close.

Kyle batted her feet away under the table. "Stop it..."

Rheck snuggled into his shoulder and she just looked all around her.

Cana pouted and puffed her cheeks but sighed and nodded and drank her water.

Laxus held her warmly as he let a little electricity flow into her.

Kyle reached over and took her free hand, then kissed it like a little knight.

Rheck certainly felt that tingle and spark go through her because she had similar magic abilities to Laxus.

Cana just stared at him wide eyed and she blushed a deep shade of crimson red and stuttered nervously.

Laxus smiled as he let the spark go through her.

Kyle blushed and let go of her hand, embarassed.

Rheck blushed beet red and let her electricity go into him as well.

Cana sat next to him and she kissed his cheek. Pretty soon their food arrived.

Laxus chuckled as he felt the power surge between them.

Kyle smiled as the food arrived, then he began to dig in.

Rheck saw that her food came and she started to chow down.

Cana delicately and slowly ate her food as she watched him and giggled.

Laxus sipped his coffee in silence before eating his food.

Kyle was a bit faster with his eating, instead of slow.

Rheck pretty soon in no time at all finished her food.

Cana was still chewing and eating her food and giggled.

Laxus soon finished his own food, though he was slower.

Kyle was soon done as he looked over at his girlfriend.

Rheck burped softly and patted her stomach.

Can finished her food and cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

Laxus set down the payment for the food before standing.

Kyle waited till she was done before offering to pay.

Rheck stood up as well and wanted to have a round two with Laxus.

Cana nodded and thanked him and took his hand squeezing it in hers.

Laxus brought her back upstairs for another round.

Kyle whispered in Cana's ear. "What now, baby...?"

Rheck was excited and she closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed.

Cana thought for a second before saying, “wanna go to fairy tail?”

Laxus locked the door behind them as they entered before stripping down.

"If you want to." Kyle responded, but he did nuzzle her neck lovingly.

Rheck took off all of her clothes as well and gazed up at him. This time she wanted to be on the bottom.

Cana nodded and giggled in pleasure and walked with him to the fairy tail guild hall.

Laxus put her on the bed on her back before climbing on top.

Kyle walked in with her, but to be sure, he held Cana's hand as they walked in.

Rheck wanted impatiently and anxiously for him to do something to her.

Cana once she walked in with him waved to all of her friends at the guild.

Laxus pushed his cock deep inside Rheck once more, sending some energy through her.

Kyle blushed as he still held Cana's hand. Then saw eyes on him.

Rheck scratched his shoulders and arched her back as she moaned.

Cana looked all around them and she waved to Lucy and Erza her gal pals.

Laxus grunted as he began to go faster. He wanted to make her feel on cloud nine.

Kyle blushed as he saw Lucy and Erza. Other than Cana, they'd been two of his crushes. But now he had Cana.

Rheck mewled out wantonly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Cana didn’t know about this and when she saw him staring at them she grew jealous.

Laxus went faster and faster, still discharging his electricity into her as he went faster.

Kyle turned her to him and kissed her, trying to calm her down.

Rheck whimpered out as she felt it go through her and she did the same to him.

But Cana pushed him away and walked out of the guild hall back to her place.

Laxus went faster and faster inside of Rheck, moaning louder.

Kyle chased after her. "C-Cana! I wasn't gonna do anything!"

Rheck groaned out and grinded her hips against his kissing his lips. She orgasmed.

“You liked my two best friends as well besides me?! I don’t have you all to myself?!” Cana shouted.

Laxus felt close to an orgasm of his own, then fired it off inside of her.

"I *did*. But I don't anymore. It's only you, Cana." He shouted back, truthfully.

Rheck elicited a moan as he did so and she kissed him again.

Cana sighed and nodded smiling up at him and hugged him tightly to her.

Laxus kissed back deeply as he held her tight.

Kyle smiled back and held the card mage in a bear hug.


End file.
